the old queen will come back
by misaki15
Summary: she had a chance to get the things she wanted to be. but why her destiny opposed everything she want
1. chapter 1

bUT iM hOpIng ThAT U GuYz wIlL lOve The StORY

eVeN The BegiNIng Is SUCH bORing... ehehhehehee_ love u GUYZ....

Hello guyz.. im sorry!!. _ im just new here. i dont know anything and also im really bad at grammar.

* * *

Queen will be coming back and get his thrown back

The only I love is the one who confess in me. When we are in elementary. But I never thought that I will never see him. The last day is that I have confessed to him. I always remember what happen when he's gone. I suffer a lot. I can't eat, I can't sleep well, and I even went to the hospital in 1year. But even am in junior high school I will never forget about him. Because he is the only I love even I die right now. I'm so stupid, I thinking him even thought I never know what he look like or what kind of person he is now. I don't know anything about him. I never know him, lol... So stupid. But because of him, I became a queen.

The Start of the New Semester

Click… click… click… ding … ding... Dong...

Misaki: Good morning. I'm misaki, I live in a normal family, I don't have a bf, and I'm totally single. Aahhahahaha what the hell I'm talking. Right now I'm a simple and normal high school girl, I'm 15 years old. It a first week of our new semester .But I'm totally hopeless.

Mom: Mi-chan wakes up. It already 6:50. You need to wake up or u will be late again in ur first day

Misaki: Yes. Mom

Mom: here ur packed lunch. Remember that u have to drink ur medicine before u eat ur lunch. That's the doctor say to u, remember or else and misaki don't stress a lot, u just come back and get recovered

Misaki: yes I will remember. Bye mom. I'm off...

(misaki are walking towards to the train station and she meet sukari her bff .. )

Sukari: Misaki. How are u ? , did u feel well.

Misaki: yah. How about u. And I think u grow a bit, they say that u are going to study abroad

Sukari: no way, I decline it. I don't need to study there.

Misaki: I thought that ur dream to study in aboard. Why? I really don't understand u . sukari

Sukari: Do u want to know why I decline???

Misaki: of course. So why? sukari

Sukari: cause?? _ Ah the door are closing. Lets go,!! Hey misaki do u know the band name NeWs

Misaki:of course (hey sukari why did u change the topic, why? , why do u have to keep it secret. I really wanted to know, suakri) I think they're having a open concert in the plaza.

Sukari: Inbried plaza

Misaki: yah. And I heard that they giving a new poster, U know it's free. But it only a 100 poster so we have to be 1st to go there and get their free poster. How do u think sukari

Sukari: count me in! Misaki


	2. Chapter 2

-Girls in the train are shouting –

Sukari: look misaki . The girls over there are shouting like crazy

Misaki:yah . let's go there , I wanted to see to wat there are crazing about .

Sukari: okey.

Misaki: look sukari, dinera are there too , let's ask wat is all about it

Sukari: Okey

Misaki:dinera. Wat are u doing there

Dinera: oh, misaki, here I will let u see, come on stand in here so u can see clearly, do u see it nah,, the six boys that sitting ..

Misaki: yes. I can see them clearly, they're look pretty cute, who are they dinera

Dinera: You don't know them

Misaki: not at all. And I don't have no idea who are they

Dinera:Okey I explain it to u. That six guy are the pop that nike's

Sukari: NO way. Why they doing in here, I thought there are only riding in they on car. They have a great guard that no one can touch them or see them at the public

Dinera: yah that correct. But I heard that, they wanted to search for a girl. Who has a compatible to be there gf in the mean time, so that why they are riding in a train?

Misaki: ah so that why u dinera are here, and it's my 1st time see u, riding a train

Dinera: stupid misaki, this is my fifth riding a train, u really are so rude

Misaki: sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just that..

Dinera: wat, say it!! 

Sukari: come on! Don't tease misaki

Dinera:im not , oh sukari I heard that u are really popular in boy's

Misaki: no way. I didn't heard it

Dinera: eh, even her bff didn't hear it, okey I will explain it to u. it because many boy are become interested to sukari and suddenly confess to her, but she denied them all. But her popular did not vanished it went to up and she became more popular.

Misaki: ah. Wow that to far u are sukari, and u didn't even tell me

Sukari: sorry I didn't mean not telling u.

Misaki: ahahhahahhah , why are u crying. The one who suppose to cry is me, right

Dinera: come on stop crying, or else somebody mistaking us that we are bad girl that bullying u for some reason

Sukari: sorry, I stop crying

Misaki: look, we pass the bried it really big

Dinera: u can see it clearly even through it far away and the train is so fast

Misaki: no! I just using my imagination on it, so that why I can see it clearly

Sukari: misaki is too weird.

Dinera: ahahhahahh, totally weird

Dinera step a foot to a huge guy and it look like a gangster-

Dinera: ah sorry

Storm: ah, all u have to say a sorry, u step on my shoes, do u know how much it cost

Dinera: I don't know but if u wants andI pay for the damage of ur shoes so don't kill me, so how much u want

Tinera: so you are a rich girl, wat a waste

Misaki: oh storm and tinera , how are u ??

Storm: oh misaki , I'm fine and then u girl pay me 10 000 ,

Dinera : here – dinera give him a 10 000 – I'm totally sorry

Tinera: where's sukari,

Misaki: right there, I think, ah, oh many passengers are coming and the train is being full of girls. Ouch – misaki shouted ouch!!-

Storm: all of u get out the train, or else do u want to die

Girl: ah storm, let get out, yah I don't want to be dead

All the girl are left even the crazy girl that got first in the train –


End file.
